Virik Kommado
Virik is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for his service as executive officer of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Athena. Physical Description Average height with broad set shoulders and well built stature. Sporting a short and tight hair cut which reveals a scar behind his right ear from a training injury. Personality & Traits General Overview Laid back to a fault, but knows when duty must come before humour. Strengths & Weaknesses Easily angered this can have a detrimental and positive effect depending on circumstances. Ambitions None but to serve and command. Hobbies & Interests Weight training and martial arts. Languages Colonial Standard English Family *'Father' - James Kommado *'Mother' - Mary Garner-Kommado *'Brother' - Andrew Kommado *'Spouse' - Helen Tait-Kommado History Born on Caprica and brought up to be a lawyer by his parents who spent all their time and effort working to pay for his University education. After graduating University with honours Virik initially joined the Navy as an officer lawyer. As a Naval lawyer Virik would preside over 100 cases as defence and prosecuting attorney, he would also be First Judge in 10 cases. The latter is a rare thing for an officer of his rank and age. During a investigation into a suspected drugs running group aboard the Battlestar Zeus, Virik befriended the Commander of the ship, Commander Krace. This would later grow into a strong and sometimes explosive friendship and also a life line out of the judicial would and into active fleet duty. Virik left the Battlestar Zeus after it was put into dry dock for repairs after it encountered an Ion storm. Soon Virik would accept a personal request from Commander Krace to serve as Mission Advisor aboard the Battlestar Olympus. After a short time aboard the Battlestar Olympus Virik was promoted to XO after his predecessors retirement. Later Virik would follow his CO to his new command aboard the Battlestar Athena and again serve as his XO. Service Record 21308 - Born in Caprica City General Hospital. 21329 - Graduated from University with a Law Degree with high Honours. 21329 - Enlisted into Colonial Forces. 21330 - Passed out of Colonial War College and entered the JAG division based within Caprica City as an Officer Cadet. 21332 - Promoted to Ensign after prosecuting several cases. 21335 - Promoted to Lieutenant. 21336 - Given first high class case as presiding officer. 21337 - Met Commander Vorn Krace after being asked to see to a minor judicial matter on the Battlestar Zeus before it was temporary decommissioned. 21338 - Promoted to Captain following a report received from Commander Krace commending on his actions aboard of the Battlestar Zeus. 21339 - First request to moving into active fleet duty is turned down because no positions were available. 21340 - Second request to move into full active duty granted. Assigned as Mission Advisor aboard the Battlestar Olympus. 21342 - Promoted to Major and XO of the Olympus after retirement of his predecessor. 21344 - Assigned to the Battlestar Athena along with several other officers who chose to follow their Commander. 21344 - Assigned as a JAG officer in Caprica City for duration of the Battlestar Athena's refits. 21346 - Requested and granted permission to be reassigned to Picon, to be ready for the time when the Battlestar Athena's refits were completed. 21347 - Following a muster call from Commander Krace, paper work which had been waiting in a file were submitted. 2 days later Virik was reassigned as XO of the Battlestar Athena. Category:Caprica Category:Major Category:Command Category:Battlestar Athena Personnel Category:Executive Officer